


Kind of my Kind [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Omega Verse, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:44:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of GreenPhoenix's workAuthor's summary: Alpha!Will buys a criminal omega at an auction. He's a handful.





	Kind of my Kind [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Kind of my kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11976834) by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix). 

Download or stream _Kind of My Kind_ by [GreenPhoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix) from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1YhDPcvL72ayMe3XlTMNoGHlNX2jIkeFQ/view?usp=sharing).  
Playtime: 6:05

**Author's Note:**

> This work was podficed for Podfic Bingo 2019 for my "Record While Lying Down" square.
> 
> See my cards on [Dreamwidth](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/372.html).


End file.
